The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art
The present disclosure is related in general to wellsite and wellbore equipment such as oilfield surface equipment, downhole wellbore equipment and methods, and the like.
Standard wireline cables, such as a cable 10 shown in FIG. 1 or a cable 20 shown in FIG. 2, may be prone to deformation when the wireline cable is bent under tension (for example, when cables go over an object 11 such as a sheave, at crossover points on drums, or in deviated wells). An example of such a deformation is shown in FIG. 1. When bent under tension, the cable 10 may be compressed into a substantially oval shape or profile, as compared to an original round shape or profile, indicated by a line 13 and shown in FIG. 1. The cable core 12 may undergo a similar deformation and the materials of the cable core 12 may creep into gaps between the cable core 12 and armor wires 14.
Insulation creep may also occur as a result of compressive forces caused by torque imbalance between the inner 22 and outer 24 armor wire layers when the cable 20 is under tension, as shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, when longitudinal stress (A) is placed on the cable 20, the longitudinal stress causes the inner 22 and outer 24 armor wire layers (which are placed on the cable at opposite lay angles) to rotate against each other (B). Both armor wire layers may tend to constrict (C) against the cable core 26.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in wireline cables and/or downhole assemblies.